Two Days
by UndRestimated42
Summary: Leila is a normal teenage girl who is going to London for school when she meets a boy on the plane who she instantly falls in love with. Little does she know that this boy is Harry Styles from the band One Direction. She gives him two short days before she forgets all about him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is also on One Direction's Fanfiction... Please review! **

Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes to find that the sun was barely up. My alarm clock was buzzing and I quickly shut it off. I slowly moved the covers off and crossed the room to the bathroom, being careful not to wake Nora and Esme, my two younger sisters. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up.

Today, I was leaving for London. My dream had always been to go to London for school. So, when I got accepted at the London College of Fashion, there was no way I couldn't go. I decided to major in styling but also take some classes in designing and public relations. The ultimate goal is to become a celebrity stylist. I always had an eye for fashion, giving advice to my friends and always being the go-to girl about whether something looked good or not.

I had mailed some of my clothes and other things I didn't want to take with me on the plane over the last month, the hall I am living in has just been putting them in my room when they get there. I am taking two large suitcases full mostly of clothes but also holding pictures, some books and other things I didn't want to mail.

I nervously dried my long brown hair and let it fall to the middle of my back. It was naturally wavy but I plugged my flat iron in and began to straighten it out.

I put on my high wasted dark denim shorts and tucked in a white button up into it. I stacked a couple of bracelets on my wrist and added a red lip just for the fun of it. I walked downstairs to find my eight and seven year old sisters sitting at the kitchen table eating Lucky Charms and watching SpongeBob.

My family was a very unorthodox one; my parents had my oldest (and only) brother when they were just 19. My mom dropped out of school and my dad got a business degree and kept up the family business, a record production company that is on its way to becoming big, there are a few hopefuls that were recently signed. They went onto have nine other kids, the rest of us are girls. Henry was the oldest, and was going to Community College and was going to take over Hazier Records when he graduated in the spring. Aria was a year older than me and was going into her second year at Brown University, which she loved. Then there was me, I was 18. My younger sister, Nora, was going to be a junior at Milliard North High School. Esme was 12 and going into her first year in junior high. Tilly was ten and was going into sixth grade and Maise, who was eight, had just finished third grade. Then there was Gwendolyn, who was seven, and Philipa (Pip) who was four, and the youngest of the Hazier brood was Ruby, the most adorable two-year-old the state of Nebraska had ever seen.

My parents had some crazy mantra that they were never going to use birth control and "let God take command of the number of blessings we have." Did I mention my parents were hippies in their day?

I opened the fridge and took my last two toaster waffles out of the box and started them in the toaster. I threw the box out and started heating up a small amount of syrup.

As the waffles popped up, I quickly grabbed them and put them on the plate I had ready. I doused them with syrup and began hungrily eating them, noticing I had to leave in ten minutes or I would be late. My dad came into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. My dad was tall, about six-foot-five and had a receding hairline and dark brown hair that was slowly turning into salt-and-pepper hair. He always parted his hair to the left, very deeply, and wore loafers to the office and got up and ran at five-thirty every Saturday.

"Morning sweet pea," he said as he ruffled up my hair.

"Morning dad," I said, the words slightly muffled due to the food in my mouth.

I finished up my waffles and drank down the rest of my milk. As I set the plates in the sink, and Nora and Esme came downstairs. They were followed by my mom from her room across the living room, and Tilly and Maise from upstairs.

"Morning all," I sad as they came down and found breakfast. I stood around, watching the end of SpongeBob, and during that time Gwen and Pip joined the breakfast crowd. Aria, who was home from college even found her way down with Ruby in her arms.

"Well," I said, almost ten minutes after we should have been leaving, "I think we should get on the road." My dad looked up from the paper and nodded.

"Sissy, I'll miss you," Tilly squeaked out, a marshmallow from the cereal pasted to her chin.

"I'll miss you more Tilly," I retorted.

My mom came over to give me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Be good darling. Call every night." I smiled after the hug and gave a hug to everyone, ending with Aria.

"Bye sis," I said "Hold down the fort for me, and tell Henry I said love him."

"Will do," she said, rather groggily.

My dad had loaded my bags, even my carryon and purse.

"Well," I looked around, "I'll call when I get there." My mom nodded and I heard a chorus of good-byes as I walked out to the garage.

My dad had the SUV started and I climbed in the passenger seat. My dad pulled out of the driveway and we made our way out of the neighborhood and onto the highway. My dad turned up the radio to fill the silence. We eventually arrived at the airport, and the butterflies in my stomach churned even more.

We parked in the parking garage and my dad went to find a luggage cart. We loaded the bags onto the cart and walked over to the area where I was to check in.

"You got it from here Leila," my dad said.

"Yeah I think so," I said, pausing to say goodbye. I hugged him tightly and he reciprocated. "Bye Dad, love you," He gave me a short kiss on the cheek and I walked into line and checked in. Soon enough, I was through security and was waiting for my plane to board. The Omaha airport is a small airport, and I decided to grab a coffee and a doughnut before the plane boarded. I sat down in one of the black leather seats and people-watched until the call for boarding sounded. I waited for my section to be called, but when I went up to get my ticket scanned, the lady standing there looked up at me.

"Oh sweetie, you're in first class, you were upgraded this morning," She smiled at me.

"Oh," I said, feeling my face turning red. I made my way down the little hallway connector thing and stepped onto my plane. Sure enough, there was one seat left in the first class and so I put my bags in the overhead bin and made myself comfortable.

The flight from Omaha to Chicago International seemed like a flash, so I just read a gossip magazine that I had in my purse to pass the time while sipping on my Soy Frappe. We eventually landed and I had thirty minutes till the next flight so I picked up some interesting book and a New York Times for the ride. I was anticipating a long flight ahead.

As I was walking to the gate, I saw a guy that looked about my age walk past with a few girls trailing behind him taking pictures. He even stopped to take pictures with a few. I assumed this guy was some sort of pop star, but didn't dwell on it.

I eventually found my gate and sat down and began reading the book, I still had twenty minutes until boarding even started.

Eventually they called for my section, and yet again, I had been bumped to first class. Yet again there was only one seat left in first class, and it was next to the guy I saw earlier, but this time, he was chatting with four other guys, two were in front of him and two across the aisle. The plane we were on was small for a flight to London, which meant that besides these four boys, there was only four other people plus me in first class. I awkwardly scooted around him in order to get to my seat, and after I sat down they began the safety procedures that I muted out.

"Hey, I'm Harry," the guy next to me said.

"Leila," I said, giving him a slight smile. I did notice that the guy had a British accent, which made me slightly smile, I loved accents.

"Where are you headed Leila," even my name sounded better when he said it.

"Uh… home I guess," I was a shy person by nature and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"You guess?"

"Well, I'm going to the Fashion School. So yeah, home, at least for the next six years." I swallowed hard and blushed even harder. I barely knew this guy and he had me blushing and spilling my life's plan.

"Ahhh, gotcha," he nodded and I could feel that we were being taxied out to the runway.

I clenched both fists and closed the window shades.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He seemed legitimately concerned about what was going on.

"I hate takeoff, the sinking feeling is the worst."

My left hand was sitting on the armrest and he took it into his own hand.

"I hate takeoff too." He smiled and I almost instantly relaxed.

"Thanks," I said as we started to accelerate.

Takeoff wasn't as bad with a hand to hold and I thanked my lucky stars that my dad had moved me up to first class.

As we leveled off and the stewardesses came around with drinks I released my grip on this stranger's hand.

"That wasn't so bad was it," he said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"No, not at all, thanks for that. So, tell me something about you," I said, reciprocating the grin.

"Um, I like cats." He smiled, as if sharing a private joke. I knew better though.

"Ahh… I'm sure," was all I said. He went slightly red in the face.

"Okay then, I have four nipples." He smiled confidently.

"I only have two," I bantered back.

"Can I see them?" I almost wanted to slap him but instead reached like I was going to show him, but then didn't.

"Nice try," I said with a grin.

"Leila, I think we'll be good friends." He extended his hand.

"Me too." I shook it, as if we had made an important business agreement a mile high in the air.

"So Harry, I assume you're going back home?"

"Yeah," he said. His gruff voice was attractive, I thought in the back of my head.

"So what do you do in London?" I asked. It took him a while to respond.

"Well, my mates and I are in a band. We're based out of London." I could tell he was leaving a few details out of the picture.

"Are you any good?"

"Hey Lou," Harry said to the seat in front of him after a few beats. A head popped up, "she wants to know if we're any good."

"What? In bed? Yeah." The brunette said.

"Not in bed you goof, the band." Harry said.

"Ahh, the band. Well yeah the band is good," he said as if it was known fact.

"Thanks," I said. "So, what's the name of the band?" Again, it took him a while to answer.

"One Direction," I could him swallow.

"Oh, you guys were on X-Factor weren't you?" One of my friends posted about them on Facebook a lot. I hadn't really paid attention to it, though.

"Yeah, How'd you know?"

"My friend Lillie is a fan."

"Ahh…" There was a long pause in talking and I opened up the window shade and saw complete ocean. I hated flying over water.

"You look like you're about to be sick," Harry said. I spotted his hand and grabbed it. At first he was startled, but then he relaxed a bit.

After about five minutes, I relaxed enough to let go of his hand.

"Sorry, I hate flying over the ocean." Understanding spread over his face.

"Let's play twenty questions," Harry said after about five minutes "If you had a million dollars, what would you do with it?" Generic.

"Give it to charity. And pay for school. And buy a Porsche for my mom." I smiled. My mom had an obsession with Porsches.

"Why give your mom a Porsche?"

"Because, she really wants one, kind of like the American dream," I shrugged. Hey, at least she had goals.

"Well, as for me," Harry said, "I'd buy a zebra. Your turn!"

"If you could date any celebrity who would it be?"

"Hmm… Adele…she seems nice, you?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Channing Tatum or Ryan Gosling." Let's admit it, they're HOT.

The game went on for about fifteen minutes before I was majorly yawning.

"You okay?" His eyebrows knitted in the middle.

"Oh, I only got a few hours of sleep last night. I'm a self-diagnosed insomniac," I had went to bed around four and woken up around seven.

"Well take a nap then! I wouldn't mind one either," Harry said. He folded up the armrest and patted his chest. I laid my head down awkwardly and he took the complimentary blanket and laid it over the both of us. I slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt comfortably, some of the best dreams I'd had in a while.

I woke up to the sound of snickering. I was slightly confused as to what was going on, but then I caught my bearings. The boys that Harry was flying with were looking at us; one even had their phone out to snap a picture. The brunette and the blonde were giggling profusely and I almost wanted to flip them off.

Harry had woken up too and I could see he took a while to get his bearings as well.

I quickly grabbed a napkin and scribbled my name, new address and phone number on it and slid it over to Harry.

A few moments, I found a similar note on my tray. I quickly glanced over it and slid it into my purse. I was giving him two days. Two days before I forgot about him. He was a pop star, after all. He probably had a girlfriend.

**A/N: If you liked it, let me know! More to come the quicker you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot to me! Just a warning there is some drinking and drunk band members it always makes me smile thinking about them being drunk (don't judge!) So anyways, be sure and Review and Subscribe and follow me on Tumblr (SarahStyles12 is my username and its .com)**

Chapter 2

We landed in London one awkward hour later. I smiled at Harry as I de-planed, not telling him my plan. I wasn't about to chase after a pop star, if he wanted me, he'd have to get me.

There were girls outside the airport waiting for the boys, I assumed, but I didn't linger to see. I got my luggage off the conveyor belt and loaded it onto a carriage.

I loaded my luggage in a taxi and got in the back seat. I told the driver the directions to the apartment I was staying in. He sped away and I got a text. It was from Harry. All it said was Leila. I replied back with Harry and that was it.

I put in his contact and saved it, hoping he would call the next day, Day 1.

We arrived at the area where my apartment was and I paid the taxi man and got my bags out of the trunk. I carried both bags up the stairs and into my loft-style apartment. There were several boxes on the floor, the work of the man that I was renting the apartment from. It was spacious, having no real layout. The kitchen and living area were only separated by a counter and the bedroom area had only a half- wall separating it. The bathroom was large and across from it was a large walk-in closet.

I was going to have to slowly buy furnishings for the apartment, which I was wary about. Even though my parents had a lot of kids, we were quite well off, my dad's job paid well and my mom wrote romance novels for a living, so we had a nice home, good clothes etc. I worked through High School at a clothing store and most of it would go towards food and other things during college, which I was okay with, I had worked hard for the money and I was living the dream.

I had also ordered a futon which was sitting in the boxes, waiting to be assembled. I had bought things like towels, sheets and other small, shippable things either online or in stores and shipped them over as well. All in all there were probably about two dozen boxes. The renter seemed nice enough about it all, he understood my situation.

I still had to buy mostly living items, the top of the list being a TV, small appliances and a desk to do homework at.

I set out and found a well-priced TV and stand at a used electronics store, and found a microwave toaster and coffee maker at a family owned appliance store.

I went to Heal's to buy some pots and pans, a few plates and dishes and the desk, as well as a few baskets for laundry.

I used up about half of the Graduation money, I hadn't even dipped into the savings yet, and my parent's gift money was about half gone as well. Some of the larger stuff was being delivered in the next few days and the smaller stuff I took back to the apartment before going shopping.

There was a grocery store a few blocks away, so I stopped in and got some fruit, cereal, and other necessities that I would need for the next week. When I got home, I began working on putting my futon together so that I would be able to get some sleep. I was almost finished putting it together when my phone began ringing.

It took me a few minutes to answer it, but I slid down the bar to answer and I heard a gruff, familiar voice after I said "Hello."

"Hi. Is this Leila?" I replied back yes and I could hear the relief in his voice. "Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out with me and the band tomorrow."

"Sure," I responded.

"Great. Meet us at Bernie's Bar and Grill around nine tomorrow night." He gave me directions and we hung up. I finished putting together the futon and unpacked a few of the other boxes, mostly the linens and things like that. By the time I was done, it was nearing four in the morning, darn jetlag. I made myself comfortable on the laid-down futon and slept soundly through the night, dreaming of the next, wonderful night I would have. After all, he had called me the same day, which meant he was serious; I just hoped it wasn't just about being friends.

I woke up the next morning around two in the afternoon, the product of my jetlag and pure exhaustion and stress.

I made a quick omelet with cheese and some veggies I picked up I sat on the bed/couch and ate in mostly silence, reading _The Hunger Games_ for the tenth or so time.

An hour later, the TV and stand arrived and the workers were nice enough to put it together for me. The apartment was hooked up to cable; I paid it as a part of the rent. So I quickly turned on a show for background noise and kept working to get my clothes unpacked and into the closet.

Around four, the desk arrived and I left it in the box to be opened later.

I quickly showered and picked out a bright yellow bodycon dress with cap sleeves. I put on some black flats and fixed my hair in loose waves, sexy yet subtle.

I sat and watched the last few minutes of a show before turning off the TV and leaving to go to dinner. I eventually arrived and asked where the party was. The girl led me back to the table and got my drink order, and I ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. I was awful in social situations and I was pretty much a nervous wreck.

Harry Put his arm around my back, and was eventually casually rubbing circles around my shoulder blade. And went on to introduce everyone at the table; to my left was Liam and his girlfriend Danielle, then Niall and his girlfriend Ali. Next to her was Perrie, Zayn's girlfriend, who was sitting on the corner next to her. Next to Zayn on the corner was Eleanor, Louis's girlfriend who was next to harry who was next to me. I smiled and said to hello. The dinner went off well; I had a New Orleans Style Pasta dish and a few too many teas'- let's admit it, I was all nerves.

As we finished dinner, Harry's hand moved down to just above my knee, he was making those circles again. I took a sip of my fourth drink as everyone finished up their desserts. I had talked a bit about home, mostly saying quiet and listening to everyone else. As we got up to leave, Harry grabbed my hand firmly. It felt nice, mostly because I was a bit buzzed. Harry said goodbye to everyone else and we walked out and got a cab. It was nearing midnight and I was wondering where we were going.

"Do you mind going out for a while," Harry said with a smile on his lips, "Everyone's headed to a night club but I didn't know if you'd want to come…" I was already slightly buzzed and so the alcohol talked for me.

"Yeah."

"Driver, Cable Nightclub please, "the driver nodded and sped off.

We arrived a few moments later and there was already a few paparazzi waiting for us. Harry told me to keep my head down before we got out of the car. He stepped out and took ahold of my hand and we quickly made it to the entrance, Harry told the bouncer his name and I flashed him my ID, and just like that we were in.

He led me to a VIP section where everyone else had already settled in. There were ten shots on the table, waiting for us.

"Harry! He was greeted and a shot glass was handed to the both of us. I quickly downed it and regretted it. It burned all the way down.

I quickly learned that Niall was the fun drunk, acting all cool but really looking hilarious in the process and doing things he normally didn't do, like act like Justin Biber. When we took pictures, Louis liked to point at random things, and Zayn was doing some really weird dance moves. Harry, I'd like to say, is the weird drunk, he was saying odd things all night and partying hard, which I kind of got a kick out of. Liam and Danielle left shortly after they came singe Liam couldn't (or didn't like to) drink. It was a pretty fun night.

As we walked out of the club around five, am, there were still some paparazzi hanging around as we got into a cab and went to my apartment, Harry still rambling on with slurred words.

We pulled up and I gave Harry a sloppy kiss. I got out and vomited in the gutter, like the lady I was.

I crawled into bed and slept for what seemed like a very long time, and when I woke up, I was very hung over.

Sure, I'd drink a bit back home, but nothing of this scale. I got up and turned on the TV and instantly had to throw up. I eventually threw up everything and then grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge and took an Advil.

About an hour after I woke up, my phone was ringing. I answered it and realized how raw my throat felt.

"Morning," Harry said on the other end. He sounded amused.

"Morning." I took another sip of Gatorade.

"How are you feeling," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dreadful," I said bluntly.

"Ahh, well do you want me to come over and help you recuperate?"

"Sure," I went on to give him directions and he said he'd be over in about an hour.

I laid and watched TV, promising myself to get up at the next commercial. Apparently, not the case, I awoke an hour later to the doorbell ringing, so I got up and answered it. Harry was standing there in dark jeans and a hoodie on. I then realized I was still in gross sweats, a tank top that was too small and a very messy bun on top of my head.

I blushed and let him in.

"I'll be back in a few, I'm going to change, make yourself at home," I said.

"No, you're fine, I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing." I put the bed up into the couch and sat down. He followed suit. "Did you have fun last night?" I nodded yes. "When do you start school?"

"Next week, I have classes Monday through Thursday, ten to noon and one to three." I was kind of getting excited about going to school.

"Cool. Hey, I wanted to ask you something," he looked kind of nervous now. I nodded, urging him to go on. "I was wondering if you would maybe be my girlfriend." I was in disbelief at first, but then realized what he had just asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd love to." He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips, something I didn't expect from him. We sat there for a few more minutes. I could tell something was on his mind. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." He was twiddling his thumbs.

"Do you want to go out and do something?" I asked.

"You want to get some FroYo? I know this great little shop," He looked up.

"Sure, but I'm not going out like this," I said, gesturing to the outfit.

"Sure, I guess not." He said. I stood up and handed him the remote and walked back to my bedroom. I picked out a pair of short gray cotton shorts and a gray and white striped loose shirt and I threw on some comfy gray canvas tennis shoes. I pulled a comb through my hair and put it up in a tamer bun, and put a bit of concealer on my face. It only took me ten minutes.

I walked out and Harry was watching the pop culture news.

"It was a wild night for One Direction and their gals last night. After dinner at Bernie's Bar and Grill and taking a six hour stop at Cable Nightclub, Harry Styles seemed to be cuddling up with a date, we understand her name to be Leila Hazier of Omaha Nebraska. They came out of the club around six in the morning, Leila looking quit drunk and Harry not far behind. We'll have to wait and see if the bad boy takes the relationship anywhere with Leila." They went onto the next story as I dialed my mom. She picked up, although it was still early back home.

"Hi mom," she replied back and I heard Ruby crying in the background. "Hey, it's sort of all over the news so I just wanted to let you know, I met a guy here. And he's in a band." There was a short pause and my mom replied, sounding worried.

"Honey, is now the best time to wrapped up in a guy? After all, school-"

"Comes first, yes I know mom, but, I won't let him get in the way, promise," I looked over at Harry, who was listening nonchalantly at the soccer game on TV.

"Well, sweetie, I'm glad for you, I'm sorry, I've got to go, and Ruby has a double ear infection."

"Well, I hope she gets better. Love you mom." She reciprocated and we hung up.

" How'd it go?" Harry said, looking up.

"As to be expected, My little sister had a double ear infection."

"Will she be okay?"

"Who? My mom or my little sister," I said chuckling on the inside.

"Your little sister, cheeky."

"Yeah, she will be. And so will my mom. I hope." I sighed.

"Well," Harry said, standing up, "let's get going." I stood up and turned the TV off and grabbed my purse of the counter. Harry took my hand and led me out of the apartment and down to the street. He didn't get a cab; instead we walked, basking in the mid-afternoon glow that was very unusual for London. It took us only ten minutes or so and we were sitting in a small parlor eating some FroYo (I'd gotten chocolate with raspberries and kiwi.)

"So when does school start?" Harry asked, a bit of frozen yogurt on his chin.

"Next Friday," I said, mid bite.

"You're going to the Fashion College right," I had mentioned it last night, I nodded, "cool what are you Majoring in?"

"Fashion Media and Fashion Styling and Photography," I said kind of embarrassed. It sounded smart, though.

"Well, maybe you could be the stylist for the band one day," Harry said. I didn't take that too seriously.

"Yeah, maybe." There was a long pause and Harry looked up at me.

"Tell me about you family." He smiled.

"What do you want to know," I swirled my spoon in the paper cup.

"How many siblings do you have?" He said with a smirk. I sighed, trying to ease the bomb.

"There are ten of us, including me." His eyes got really big and then he started laughing.

"No there isn't you're teasing!"

"Serious," I said with a straight face.

"Wow, what's the age range?" He said, calming down.

"20 to 2," I said, cracking a small smile.

"Where do you fit in?"

"I'm number three," I said proudly.

"Girls, boys or both?"

"One boy, he's the oldest and the rest of us are girls." I said, after finishing off my yogurt.

"Wow, are they all as pretty as you?" Sly move Styles. I just coughed and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"What about you?" I said. He hesitated and then began.

"Uh, I have an older sister, not as exciting." He had a small grin on his face.

"I'm sure it is. Sisters are fun, trust me." I smiled, my sarcastic tone still hanging in the air. Harry giggled silently.

"Should we get out of here," He said, standing up. I followed suit, throwing away my cup and grabbing his hand as we walked out of the shop, noticing the paparazzi as we did so.

"We should do this again sometime," I said as we got back to apartment.

"We will, promise," Harry said before planting a kiss on my lips. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but at the same time nothing at all.

"Talk to you soon," I said, turning to unlock my door. I got it open and Harry was still standing there when I closed it.

How had I fallen in love with this guy in only two days? And I believed he was finally the prince charming I had dreamt of my whole life.

BE SURE TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the last day of my first week of classes and I was sitting in a lecture class called Fashion Evolution. The teacher was pretty nice and she was telling us about the course. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket but didn't look at it until the class was over almost an hour later. It was from Harry. He said good morning. It was noon when I got the text. I smiled and grabbed Grande Mocha before going to my next class, Photographic studies, which was pretty boring.

When I got out of the class, it was dinnertime and I was starving, so I went home and made some pasta I'd seen on Pintrest a few weeks back. I sat down to watch a movie that was on and eventually heard a knock at my door. I looked out the peephole to see Harry standing there with a huge smile on his face. I let him in and saw that he had two smoothies in his hand.

"Do you want Strawberry and Bananas or Chocolate and Raspberry?" He asked smiling.

"How about we share," I said.

"Plan," he said back. We sat down on the couch and I took a sip of the chocolate one first. It was delicious. "How was your first day?" Harry said, smiling.

"Okay, the classes seem to be okay, but we'll have to see." He nodded and we kept sipping on the smoothies, laughing occasionally at the rom com on the TV. Once we were finished, Harry and I just sat there and finished watching the movie, and he slowly got up, his knee popping as he stood up.

"Hey, we've got this concert tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Harry said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah, what time," I said smiling.

"We go on from nine to eleven. I'll just pick you up when I head over there, around five. They'll have stuff there to eat," he said. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Sounds like a plan." I walked him to the door and gave him a kiss before he left.

"Oh, do you have class tomorrow?" I shook my head no, "Perfect. Danielle wanted to take you out to hang out. She'll be over at noon." I sighed. That was going to be strange.

"Bye Harry," I said as he walked down the stairs to the door leading out to his car.

"Bye Leila," I heard him reply.

That night I cuddled up under the blankets, excited yet nervous about the next day.

I awoke to my alarm going off, it was nearing eleven-thirty, I'd slept through my alarm. I quickly ate a Pop-Tart and put some dry shampoo in my hair and scrunched it up and put some concealer and mascara on. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a white knit sweater, it was getting colder out, and found some black flats. As I was putting them on, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Daniele sanding there, smiling.

"Hi Leila," He said, giving me a hug.

"Hi Danielle," I said , stunned.

"You ready?" She said. I grabbed my purse and locked the door. We walked out of the apartment and there was a swarm of paparazzi waiting for us. We quickly got in the car and drove off, heading a few minutes down the street to a cute store. I could see that there were already a few other girls in the store.

"Perrie, Eleanor and Ali are already shopping." Danielle said as she parked the car.

"Cool," I said, unbuckling myself. We went into the store, and the other girls looked up, and greeted us.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this," Danielle said, taking out a sleek black card, "Harry said buy something sexy for tonight," she handed it to me and winked.

I found cute things, but nothing that I thought was concert-worthy. I quickly picked up that the girls had closed down the store for the day because they kept talking about the boys and because nobody else was coming in.

I found a cute yellow skirt with a bow in the front and a dark denim oversized shirt that tied in the front. I sent both of them back to a dressing room and kept browsing for a while, also sending back a knit cardigan; it was definitely getting to be fall.

I eventually wandered back to try it all on and it looked perfect, and the girls agreed. I had some motorcycle boots at home that would go perfectly.

We all eventually finished up and we went to pay.

The lady totaled up my clothes and said the price nonchalantly, 644 pounds. I reluctantly slid the card and it asked for my signature and so I just scribbled Harry's name on the line. I felt bad about spending that much on an outfit for one night. The receipt printed out and the lady looked up.

"Thank you for shopping with us Mrs. Styles. Have a nice day." That was freaking icing on the cake. I mumbled something back and we left the store.

"Mrs. Styles, huh?" Danielle said as we sped away. I snickered.

"I guess Harry hasn't told me something, I wasn't aware. By the way, change of plans. We're going to go visit the boys for a bit. You can get changed at Harry's."

The rest of the drive was quiet; I had no idea where we were going. We eventually pulled up to the 02 arena and pulled into a back lot. Danielle gave me an ID card with my name on it and a picture from my Facebook. I didn't even ask questions. We got out and I heard some girls screaming out in the distance. Some of them were even calling my name.

We went in a door and there was their bodyguard, Paul, waiting for us. He escorted us into the main arena where the boys were doing a sound check. We were the only ones there, and it was sounding great. We sat down in the chairs in the first row and just listened. I saw Harry wink at me and I smiled back. After they finished the song, Harry jumped down and sat next to me.

"So, did you get something nice for tonight," He smiled.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to give me your card. The lady called me Mrs. Styles." Harry laughed out loud, which echoed throughout the whole stadium.

"That's good. Remind me to give you my card more often." I grimaced. He was called back up to the stage for the last part of the set. They finished and we went back stage. Harry took a hold of my hand as we walked out of the arena into the back lot again. Harry went over to Daniele's car first to get my bag and then took me to a gray Audi. We got in and sped away, to his apartment I was assuming.

We sped through the back streets and eventually came to a large building that looked like a mansion more than a flat.

"All of us live here," Harry said, pulling around the back of the building and parking the car. "Come on," He said, opening the door for me after telling me to stay put.

I grabbed his hand and we walked into the complex. We walked up a few flights of stairs and Harry took out a key and unlocked the door. The whole flat was pretty much a bachelor pad, homey yet kind of messy and funny smelling- like Chinese, Cologne and dirty socks. It felt like home though.

Harry took me back to his room which had exposed brick and a large bed in the middle. The room was fairly clean but there were some clothes and other little things on the floor and the bed was unmade, but it felt lived-in.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Harry said, plopping down on the bed. I sat down gingerly next to him and he took my hand.

"You did a good job in sound check," I said, after a comfortable silence.

"It'll be better tonight." He said after sighing.

"Okay Mr. Pop star," I said mockingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny," He said. After a few more minutes, I heard someone open the door.

"Sweet cheeks!" I heard Louis say faintly. Harry apparently didn't hear him and so Louis burst through the door and then saw us. "Hi Hazza, you guys about ready to head out," He smiled and Harry sighed.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a few." We stood up.

"Where was he?" I inquired. Harry shrugged and I dropped it.

"I'll let you get changed," Harry said and strode out of the room and I heard the door click. I got my clothes out of the bag and threw them on and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. My hot pink bra was showing through and the shoes I was wearing didn't go, hopefully Harry and I could swing around to my flat. I walked out of the room which was just off the kitchen where I could hear Harry eating something.

"You look nice," He said, a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Thanks, but I need some shoes from my flat if you wouldn't mind,"

"And maybe a bra, I can see yours, not that I mind really but it looks odd." I smiled and deeply blushed.

"Yeah I was going to get a bandeau too but I was guessing you didn't want to know that."

"True," Harry retorted.

Just then, Eleanor came into the kitchen in black leggings and an oversized sweater.

"Oh, Leila, if you need a bandeau, I bought one what was too small that you could have. And I've got some motorcycle boots that would look great with that."

"Oh, thanks," I said as I followed Eleanor back into her and Louis's room. She handed a white bandeau to me and shuffled around to find the boots in the closet. I took both back to Harry's room and changed out of the pink bra, tucking it under Harry's pillow, smiling. I threw on the boots which looked okay, but weren't mine and went back into the kitchen.

"Well, all ready to go?" Harry said, looking up from his phone. I nodded yes and we left the way we came in.

When we arrived at the stadium, there were a ton of girls waiting outside, screaming. It was very intimidating. Harry looked over and threw my ID badge back on and put his own on as well. We got out of the car and I gripped Harry's hand tightly. He squeezed my hand back, comforting me. We got back into the arena and Paul ushered us back into the dressing room.

Everyone was sitting around doing their own thing, waiting for the show. There was some music on in the background and on a counter against the wall was food. Harry and I sat down on a couch. I texted Aria, she found out that Harry and I were dating and was excited, so I assumed if she knew that I was backstage she would be even more excited. The boys wanted some coffee so the girls and I go their orders and went out and got it for them.

"So Leila," Perrie said as we got into a white SUV, "Zayn was saying that you told Harry that you have a big family," She looked at me in the rearview mirror as she said that.

"Yeah, there are ten of us," I said meekly. The girls all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow," I heard Ali say.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, blushing.

"What are their names?" Danielle said. I recounted all of their names and ages, and the girls commented after about it all. I just nodded and interjected where needed.

We got out of the car and went into the Starbucks and stood in line.

I gave them my order, a Venti Vanilla Latte with Nonfat Milk, and Harry's, a Mango and Passion fruit Smoothie. I gave them our names and the girl, who was about my age, looked up with wide eyes when I said Harry's name. I smiled at her and handed her the money.

We all waited for the drinks and when we left, there was paparazzi waiting outside for us. We shuffled to the car, ignoring the cameras and swiftly pulling away.

We got back to the arena, even more fans were outside and we waved to some of them, making the noise level skyrocket. We got back to the boys, who were slowly getting ready for the night. There was pizza now on the counter- ham and pineapple- and the boys had eaten most of it. I handed harry his drink and he slurped it down greedily. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine.

It had been a long and tiring day and so I rested my chin on the tip of his shoulder. He kissed me on the top of my head and started whispering sweet nothings almost silently into my ear, making me even sleepier. Harry's voice eventually drifted off and I felt him bite down on my ear, making me even groggier.

I eventually looked up after Louis said Harry's name, several times I'm sure by his elevated tone. I blushed, everyone was looking at us.

"Haz, time to get dressed," Louis said to Harry. Harry stood up and pulled me up and walked over to the rack and found his hanger.

Harry stripped and I occupied myself by going on Twitter and tweeting about what was going on. I got about 100 replies in just two minutes. They had found my twitter. I sighed deeply.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"The fans, they found my twitter." I said, turning my iPhone to let Harry see.

"DeleilaBea14? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It's part of my full name." I said. I hated my name with a passion, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time.

"What's your full name?" Harry said, grinning. I sighed.

"My full name is Deleila Beatrice Mary-Rose Gomez-Hazier. It's awful. I hate it and I want to change it." I huffed.

"I like it. How did you get so many names," Harry said.

"It's a family tradition. First name, middle name, hyphenated second middle name, hyphenated last name. But most of my papers just say Deleila Beatrice Hazier."

"That kind of sucks," Niall said bluntly. I gave him an agreeing look.

"Yeah but whatever. My ex-boyfriend would call me Gomez. I have no clue why. That's actually why I broke up with him. I hated it," I realized I had just talked about an ex-boyfriend and instantly regretted it. Harry didn't seem to mind, though.

A man in all black came to the room and told the boys it was about time to get ready. Harry told me to come to circle with him and so I followed him down a brick hallway to where it opened up a bit larger. Most of the band was there, a few stage managers I assumed and other people I'm sure were important. We all squeezed together.

"Tonight's show means a lot to us," Liam started off, "and we'd like to thank you all for having our backs tonight. It means the world to us."

"We'd also like to thank the tattoo artist who could sadly not be here tonight but who gave Harry yet another tattoo," Louis said, "And for Zayn's comb for making his hair look good tonight. And for Liam's Crest White strips for making him sparkle even more. Also, for the leprechauns for raising a damn cute kid and for Leila for making Harry smile again." Louis finished. "Oh and Yorkshire tea." He finished. Everyone chuckled and we came in the middle with our hands in the air.

"Show's a go's," Harry said. We all repeated, letting our hands fall and clapping. I gave Harry a kiss and whispered to him that he would be amazing and to break a leg. He responded my giving me a tight hug before ushered to go onstage.

We made our way through the concourse, but security ushered us along quickly. We quickly were seated on the floor in front of the lighting and sound area in the middle of the arena. The boys were well into the set and people had come up several times to take pictures, although I was too engrossed to pay attention. It was perfect.

The concert was a really fun time. The boys were relaxed and they joked around a lot with the crowd and they were just really cool about it all. As the set came to a close, we got up and were escorted backstage again. I plopped down on the white leather couch, waiting for the boys to get done with the encore. I was exhausted.

Harry could tell that I was pretty much read to zonk at any moment, so he drove me home, holding my hand the whole way. I dozed off for a bit and I awoke to him whispering in my ear. I groggily walked up to my room and Harry helped me get the boots off and he tucked me in, kissing me on the lips and then the forehead before leaving the apartment, a soft click signaling that he had closed the door. I heard a text ping on my phone an hour or so later and Harry had thanked me for the, er, present I had left him. I smiled and shut off my phone, resting soundly through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

You all are going to kill me. This took a long time to write. I wish I could have added some more details but I just wanted to get this out for you. I have the next few chapters planned and written out in my head, I just need to get them out on paper. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry and I continued to talk, but school took the front seat. I delved into my studies and I did very well with it all, I especially enjoyed the history of fashion class I was taking. About two months into school, I got two weeks off for fall break, and Harry and I decided it was time to go and meet his family in Holmes Chapel. It was a rainy day when I awoke, on the Friday of my last day of school before the break. My bags were packed and I had two classes and we were taking off right away. Harry was coming up to get my bags during the day and then he would pick me up. I went to my two classes, and I didn't pay full attention I was so nervous about meeting his family that it was all that I thought about. As I walked out of the building, I spotted Harry's borrowed Range Rover I sauntered over and fell in a heap in the passenger side of the car. He had a Red Bull, bag of trail mix and a mix CD in place for the trip. I made myself comfortable and listened to the CD for a while. But, then I remembered where we were going.

"Harry tell me about your family," I asked, voice low.

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about Gemma." We had talked about her briefly here and there, but I wanted to know what she was like.

"I don't know. We get along really well. You kind of remind me of her, funny but kind of quiet but you have things you're passionate about. That's what attracted me to you in the first place. You reminded me of Gemma." He smiled and I squeezed this hand a bit tighter. "And my mom, well she's a saint. I have no idea how she puts up with the two of us. We got into trouble as kids, and together as well. But, she's firm with us. She knows what she wants but she'll mother you to death. Just warning you." He smiled a bit and shook his head. "It gets a bit ridiculous."

We drove in silence for a while longer and then stopped off at a service station to stretch our legs.

I went in and got a hot cocoa for me and a Gatorade for Harry. I paid for the items and went back out to the car and handed harry his drink. The wind picked up and I felt chills run up my body and felt my hair blow in front of my face. I was wearing black leggings and tall riding-style boots with thick wool socks, a gray pullover, a white and gray striped cardigan and a large white cardigan over that. I had my hair in a side braid but took it out when I go in the car, so my hair was wavy and somewhat dirty. Harry tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my nose. I smiled and before he could reach for the car door, I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Do you even know how to drive," he said, the door still open.

"Yes, and I'm a very good driver at that." He humphed and takes the passenger seat. I put the car into drive and pull out of the parking lot and back to the road we go. Harry announces that he's going to rest his eyes for a while, so I turned up the radio and sang along to myself. About an hour later, my volume had gotten slightly louder and I heard Harry say in his deep voice

"You have a beautiful voice." I quickly shut my mouth, locking my jaw in place. He smiled "No really, you do. Like the angels."

I just sighed and kept driving. Harry didn't go back to sleep, rather he hummed along to the radio. We got about twenty minutes outside of Holmes Chapel when Harry and I switched so he could drive in and not have to give me directions. We wound around the small city for a few minutes and we finally pulled into a modest-looking home. It was painted white with brown trim and looked like the kind of home I could see Harry living in. He honked the horn quickly as he turned off the car and first out of the house moments later was Anne. She looked like the female version of Harry, a wide grin jet black hair, dimples just like Harry. She enveloped Harry in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Harry was substantially taller than her, he looked almost like a giant compared to her. Apparently Harry had warned her about me because she gave me an equal hug.

Anne eventually stepped back and smiled her toothy grin.

"You must be Leila; I've heard loads about you. I'm Anne." I smiled and nodded hello. A heavy-set guy a bit shorter than Harry but a bit taller than Anne came out and shook Harry's hand taking him into a guy hug.

"Hi, I'm Robin, Harry's stepdad," He smiled and his eyes crinkled up, just like my dad's.

"Leila," I smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Harry opened the back passenger door and handed me my backpack and got my small suitcase and grabbed his own out as well.

"No laundry this time," Anne said sarcastically. Just as she said that Harry lugged out his bag of laundry that was just about a quarter of what he actually had to do. "I stand corrected." He laughed.

We walked into the house and I was hit by how much it felt like my own house. It was a split level house, and the stairs led up to a front with room red couches. There were exposed beams on the ceiling. The couch was situated against the far wall and against the next wall was a loveseat and across from that were two armchairs with foot rests. To the left of the loveseats were open archways which lead into a dining room with a mahogany table with four seats. There was a door into the kitchen which also had a door next to the loveseats. Down the short hallway from the sitting room were three bedrooms. The first was obviously Gemma's old room; The full bed was situated in front of the window and had a fainting couch at the foot of the bed. There was a small vanity to one side next to the closet door and desk on the other side. It was simple but really pretty.

The next room was the guest bedroom. It was painted a warm gold and had a large bed in the middle with a leather headboard with metal details. On either side of the bed was a white nightstand with drawers and a white lamp. There was a chest of drawers painted white and the bed had a white and turquoise comforter on it. Harry laid my bags down inside and closed the door.

"And best for last," he said in a huff as he opened his door. I almost didn't place Harry in this room for a moment, but I could place 16 year old harry in this room. The bed was set at an angle in the corner and had thrown over it a brown down comforter. The walls were painted blue, what you could see of it anyway. On the two walls where the bed sat were posters, pictures, a map on a corkboard with little pins in it, and even a couple pictures with models on them. The other two walls were bare and there was a small desk next to the door. Harry sighed and plopped down on his full bed. I sat down with him and laid back with my feet still on the floor. Harry did the same.

"This is a wonderful house," I said. It felt just like home, cozy and warm and full of love. I missed that feeling.

"Its home." He sighed and rolled me onto his chest. Harry was rubbing lazy circles at the small of my back, lulling me to sleep. Just as I was falling asleep, a car horn honked and I heard the front door open and Anne yelled up that Gemma was home. We slowly got up and made out way down the hall (which was filled with pictures of Harry and Gemma as kids) and saw Gemma had make her way to the sitting room. Harry gave her a big bear hug for several moments before letting go.

"Gemma, this is Leila, my girlfriend." He said, gesturing to me. It was the first time I'd ever heard him say girlfriend.

"Gemma took me into an equally large hug as hers and Harrys, although it was a bit shorter.

"It's nice to meet you Leila," she said. I smiled and Anne shuffled Gemma into her room to drop off her things.

Harry plopped down on the loveseat and patted the space next to him. I obliged and sat down as close to him as possible. I slipped my left leg over his lap and between his legs and he adjusted his right leg so that we were intertwined. I laid my head on his chest as he softly hummed to himself.

"Harry, do you two have any plans for tonight?" Anne asked coming out of Gemma's room.

"No, we just thought we would hang out here for tonight." Harry said.

"The town is doing this drive in movie marathon for Halloween tonight, you two should go. We won't be doing much here." Harry nodded in agreement and took out his phone and began looking over Twitter.

"They don't know that we're up here, yet at least," Harry said, scrolling down. I pulled out my phone and started texting my mom about Harry's family. She was excited for me and said to tell Anne thank you for everything.

I smelled something cooking and heard the oven timer go off.

"Dinner," Anne yelled back to us. Gemma came out of her room and Harry and I untangled ourselves. There was a large bowl of spaghetti on the table, meatballs and sauce. The table had five spots for up and there was a nice bottle of wine as well.

"I figured we should have at least one nice dinner," Anne said smiling. Harry and I sat together and Gemma and Anne sat across from us with Robin at the head.

"Shall we say grace?" Anne said.

We all joined hands and Anne said the blessing. We all said amen and food was passed around. I poured myself some wine and ate some pasta; I didn't realize just how hungry I was. We ate and Harry and Gemma caught up on their lives since they had been home. As dinner was finishing up, Harry and I got up and he showed me to the bathroom. He told me to shower and get ready to go to the movies that night. I turned on the shower and let the water run down my body, allowing it to relax me. I shampooed my hair and lathered my body in soap. When I go out I dried myself off and threw on a robe and the towel on my hair. I went into the spare room and dried my hair into loose waves and threw it up into a bun at the back of my head. I put on some concealer and mascara and then found my outfit. I had black tights and red shorts with gold buttons on both sides. I found my cream and gray sweater and put that on with a bulky black knit scarf. I put on my black ballet flats and grabbed by bag. When I went out into the sitting room, I overheard Anne and Harry talking.

"She's just right for you," Anne said.

"I really think I'm in love with her. She's perfect." I could tell he had a smile on his face. I cleared my throat and walked into the kitchen.

"You about ready to go babe," I asked. I saw he had a hamper full of snacks- mostly junk food- but also some soda and I was almost positive I saw a bottle of wine as well. There was a stack of blankets sitting on the stairs, so we loaded all of it into a truck and drove off to the other side of town.

When we got to the drive in, most of the people there were in high school. Some of them were Harry's age, and there was a few older than us, but not by much. We parked and Harry pulled out the wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk," I said sarcastically. Harry laughed and pulled the cork out of the wine. And took a swig and handed it to me. I took a large drink and licked my lips. It was delicious. Harry grabbed some spicy Cheetos and began to eat them as the first movie started. I cuddled up to his shoulder and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. Harry handed me the wine again and I took a long swig and passed it back to him. He handed me the bag of Cheetos and I took a few. There was a ton of snacks that both Anne and Harry had packed and I was almost positive the wine was Harry's addition. We finished the wine by the time the first movie was nearing the end and I was feeling a slight buzz. As the movie came to an end I was sitting cross-legged and Harry had his shoulder around me, not only keeping me warm but playing with a strand of my hair. He took his arm away and turned my face to face his. He was obviously feeling the same buzz as I was, his eyes were glassy and his pupils were larger than normal. His breath smelled like the sweet wine as me moved closer towards me. His lips met mine as soft as a feather. His lips tasted sweet and spicy, a combination of the wine and the Cheetos. He had a hand on the small of my back and another on the back of my head, knotting his fingers into my hair. My hand slid to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there as my other hand slid around his side and onto his muscular back. The kisses became more frantic, fighting for dominance.

Harry moved his hand to slip under my shirt and he placed his hand firmly on my hip, squeezing it. My hand moved up to the collar of his shirt, pulling it down. I felt him smile and pull back a bit. He moved his lips to my neck, biting and sucking in perfect succession. Harrys hand moved up to my waist, fitting perfectly in the curve of my body. Harry pulled away from my lower neck after he was satisfied with the job he had done. He gave me one sloppy kiss followed by him sitting up and pulling me as close as humanly possible. I really didn't pay attention to the movie; rather I was focused on Harry, just thinking about him, nuzzling into him. The movie eventually ended and Harry started the car and got in the line of cars waiting to exit. He held my hand the entire way home, drawing lazy circles on the back of it. We eventually arrived to a dark home, it was nearing three AM, and Harry parked the car and unlocked the front door and let me in before him. H blindly went up the stars with Harry guiding me. He led me into the kitchen and poured me some water. He makes his own glass and walks me to my room. He gives me a chaste peck on the lips and opens my door for me. I turn on the light and head for the bathroom. I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth. I turn to my bag to find some comfortable clothes. I then realized what I forgot to pack: sweats and PJ's. I panicked quickly but then opened my door silently and went over to Harry's door and knocked softly. He opened it almost instantly and I saw that he had changed too… all he was wearing was a pair of boxers and a couple of his necklaces.

"Can I borrow some boxers and a t-shirt? I forgot to pack PJ's and sweats." I smiled. He grinned and moved to his dresser. And pulled out a drawer he took out three boxers, each still folded up and with the tag on, and handed them to me.

He fished out a couple of band tees that were worn and gave them to me.

"There, you should be set for the week," he smiled and I gave him a thank you kiss before going back to my room.

I changed into the yellow owl boxers but didn't bother with a shirt; I usually got hot in the night anyways. I plugged my phone in and turned on the TV to lull me to sleep. Twenty minutes later, I got a text from Harry: You still up?

Yeah, I texted back. Two minutes later, I heard my door click open. I saw Harry come in and he lifted up the sheets and slid in next to me.

"I didn't want you to be lonely," he said. I smile and snuggled closer to him, intertwining my body with his. I nearly instantly fell asleep.

I had a dreamless sleep and awoke to Harry giving me a kiss. I felt him get off the bed and heard the door click moments later.

I rolled over to where he had been sleeping and cuddled up in the pillow. It smelled just like him: mahogany a bit of body spray and that indescribable smell that fills your house that you only notice after being away from it for a long time. Just like home.

I fell asleep for a while longer before I heard Harry's scratchy voice coming from across the hall. I threw the covers off of myself and went into the bathroom and washed the sleep off of my face. I combed my hair up into a high pony. I scrounged around for a t-shirt, which I found only two of plus a pair of workout leggings that I thought was better than walking out in Harry's boxers and a sports bra.

I walked out to the living room where Harry was sitting on the couch, eating cereal and watching cartoons.

I sat down next to him and he threw part of his blanket over me.

The rest of the week was a walk down memory lane for Harry. We went to his old job at the bakery and bought the hardest cupcakes to make according to Harry, just to piss off the workers there. We visited some of his old hangout spots, went to a skate park that he went to occasionally. We visited some of his old friends but mostly we were just together. We got a call on our last day that they were heading out on tour to Australia after the New Year- a three month tour to Australia and New Zealand. It made me really sad because I had to stay back for school, but Harry was excited to get out and do some shows.

On the last day, we packed up and headed out after a nice dinner.

Harry hugged his mom goodbye, wiping a tear or two away. We sped out of town and I fell asleep in the passenger seat.

It was almost ten-thirty when we got back into London and back to Harry's apartment. He dropped off his things and took me back to my apartment.

We walked upstairs together and he came in with me. The apartment was a tad messy, there were books on the floor and I had finally purchased a mattress but still had not yet bought a bed frame. Harry sat on the couch and I joined him, turning on the TV. I grabbed the blanket that was folded up next to me and put it over the both of us. I saw the images moving across the screen but I wasn't absorbing any of it. I eventually fell asleep in Harry's arms. I was aware that I was drifting off to sleep, but I did nothing to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo... I haven't updated in like forever... yeah sorry. But I gave you a nice long chapter to read and six is about 1/2 finished... enjoy! **

Chapter 5

As the semester came to a close, I was preparing to go back home, and Harry was getting ready for the two-month tour. I found out that our Christmas and New Year's would be spent in New York, visiting with my Grandma Jeanie and Grandpa Oscar. Grandpa Oscar was in hospice and wasn't expected to make it past the New Year. He had inoperable brain cancer that was only just discovered a week before Christmas. It was the last Christmas we would have. On the bright side, one of my Dad's clients was releasing a second album, their first album had just hit 1 million sold, and they were expecting triple that in the first week alone. There was going to be a release party on New Year's and I was going to be walking the red carpet at the party.

I went out with Danielle before I left to pick out a dress to wear. I had to look good.

Just a week ago, Harry was in an interview and he was asked about our relationship. We had decided to be open about it all, but not too open. He got a big grin and proudly told the interviewer that we were indeed in a relationship. He looked so proud. There was minimal backlash, most of the fans were either happy or upset, but I mostly just ignored them. My family was happy and management said the publicity was great for the tour.

Rumors ran wild that my Dad would sign the boys, but we didn't want to; our operations were simply too small to handle them at the level of fame they were at.

We went to a little shop and picked out several dresses. I tried on a couple until I found the one that looked perfect on me; it had one strap across the front with tons of beading and empire waist. The skirt was short and flowy. The red looked stunning on me. We bought the dress and went next door to the shoe boutique and found an adorable pair of silver glitter pumps with a ribbon across the front. It went perfectly with the dress. Danielle and I decided to stop for lunch at a deli close to her apartment.

We ordered some soup and sandwiches and ate; only making small talk.

"Leila, do you think Harry's the one? " She asked out of the blue. I had never thought about it.

"I think so. But we're babies. We have so much ahead of us, besides, our relationship isn't totally serious at this point" I said back.

"How can it not be serious yet? You met his mother"

"I don't know, it's just not."

"Have you had sex yet?" She asked. I nearly choked on my soup.

"No." I said in a shy voice.

"Then you're right, it's not serious," she said, "but he has told the press. It's almost there."

I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I let it go nonetheless.

I packed my bags the next day and I went over to Harry's in the afternoon. I was leaving around six.

We sat down on the couch. I had brought over my presents for him and he had mine under his tree.

The first gift he gave me was one that made me cry. It was as a brown leather-bound scrapbook with the words "Our Adventure Book" on the front. Inside were pages and pages of just pictures from the first three months. It was amazing just how much we had been through and done together.

I gave him my present, three mix CD's of our favorite songs, songs that reminded me of us, and his favorite bands. In Sharpie was written across all of them INSPIRATION. His next present to me were two picture frames. One of them was him in a diaper at the age of two, smiling up at the camera. Another was him about a year ago at awards after party, face glowing, bowtie around his neck, ecstatic.

They were my two favorite pictures of him. I gave him my second present, a collage of pictures in a medium sized frame. Some were of us, others were of just me. So he would never forget me while he was on tour.

His last present was a small box, one he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. It was Tiffany blue box with a white ribbon. Holy Shit.

I opened it with shaky hands. Tiffany! Inside the box sat a small ring. It was an infinity ring, the whole band had small diamonds set in it.

"This is a promise to you. I know it's hard to trust me to go off for two months without you. But this is my promise to you that I'm in this forever babe.

He showed me the engraving on the inside.

_To infinity and beyond._

I put the box down and gave Harry a huge hug. I couldn't let go. I was in shock, I was sad because I wouldn't see him for three months, I loved him so much.

I eventually let go, tears had stained his shirt and they left my cheeks feeling tight.

"Don't cry babe," Harry said, wiping a stray tear from my chin.

"It's just," I swallowed hard, "I'm so happy, but everything will change."

"It won't change. It will be the quickest two months of your life. When I come back you'll be on spring break. This is why…" He pulled out an envelope from his pocket, "I got us these."

I opened the envelope. Two tickets to Cannes, France.

"France?" I said, my voice raising an octave.

"Of course. Just you and me. We have a beachfront Chateau all to ourselves."

"This makes it so much better," I said. I hugged him tight. I realized it was time to go off to the airport.

"Babe, I have to get going,' I said, facing the inevitable. We both stood up and I hugged him tight, standing on my tiptoes, arms thrown around his neck. Tears were spilling down my face as our lips were locked together. I didn't want to let go.

Eventually I stepped back, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. I couldn't look back or I wouldn't be able to leave.

There were pap's outside the gate and I knew the next morning the rumors would be rampant but I didn't care.

I parked my car at the airport and checked my bags. I found my terminal and they were boarding.

The flight home was uneventful. Mostly I just slept. I arrived in New York and got off the plane and hailed a cab. There were about 30 guys with cameras waiting at the Hilton where I was staying. Great.

I settled into the hotel and texted Harry and my parents that I had arrived. They were driving in and staying at the rental house with the younger kids. Henry, Aria, Nora and I were staying in the city mostly because there wasn't enough room in the house anymore.

I pulled out my computer and quickly typed and email to Harry.

I pulled the covers back from the bed and lay down. It was strangely quiet and I was alone. I cried myself to sleep that night.

That next week was the premiere party for the record. Esme Aria and I got ready together. There was four bottles of hairspray, two curling irons, a lot of concealer and tons of bobby pins that went into it all, but at the end, we all looked amazing.

Aria had on a tight black dress and sleek hair. Esme was in a cute red lace dress with a pulled back curly ponytail. I had two braided pieces to the back of my neck where a loose bun was at the nape of my neck.

I put on my dress and shoes and Henry and us girls got into a rented car to go to the party.

There was a small red carpet set up with a lot of photographers there. My parents were there as well as a lot of my dad's partners and sponsors. We walked the small red carpet, flashing smiles and waving.

We eventually got inside and there was a real party going on. Aria picked up a wine glass and handed one to me as well. Nobody seemed to mind.

I felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Harry.

"You look hot." Was all it said. I smiled and texted him back.

The night was really nice and eventually we headed back to the hotel. I washed my face and took my hair out.

Over the course of the party, I had been invited by the band to go to this VIP party. Apparently they knew Harry and they wanted me to come. It was on New Year's. They may have also mentioned that it was Dick Clark's Rockin New Year's!

I had watched this on TV since forever. We were going to the performances and then to some after party.

Christmas came and went and Grandpa Oscar had gotten a lot worse. The day after Christmas, things took a weird turn. Grandma Jeannie got really sick. I mean REALLY sick. She died two days later due to an apparent stroke. Grandpa Oscar didn't know because he died only hours before Grandma Jeannie. Dad was distraught. I was upset but I never really knew either of them well. The funeral was the day before the New Year.

The funeral was small and short. Dad didn't have any siblings so it was just our family and a few remaining friends of theirs.

I took Esme with me to pick out something to wear to the after party that night. As we were looking through racks of dresses, I remembered Harry's Christmas present.

"so Harry gave me his Christmas present. We're going to South France over spring break." I said.

"Wow L, that's awesome!" she said, still looking through dresses. "Why is he taking you there?"

"I guess just cause," I shrugged.

"Really? Where are you staying?"

"Some private chateau," I said nonchalantly.

"Really Leila? I don't really think he's taking you there to play board games. Are you excited?"

"For what?" I said.

"Do I really have to spell it out?"

"Oh. I guess I hadn't thought about it," Now I was nervous.

"I guarantee you that is what he's expecting. Do you have any sexy lingerie to bring along with?" She said, looking up at me. I didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Well, I guess we should get some of that tonight too."

This was my younger sister telling me I needed lingerie. What had the world come to?

I eventually found a cute dress- it was tight and in the back had cutouts that looked like little bows.

Aria, against my will, pulled me into a Victoria's Secret to pick out a few things.

It was horrifying. I ended up with things that I was sure Harry would like, but I was unsure if I could get them on by myself. The first was a sheer baby doll and a thong, which was just where my comfort zone ended. The next was a pushup corset with a garter belt. I knew Harry would like it but I felt like a monkey. The last was probably the worst and most embarrassing. It was merely a bra (which made my boobs look good,) but crotch less panties. It felt unnatural.

Nonetheless, I made my purchases and we went back to the hotel.

A few days later and New Year's rolled around. The rest of my family had gone back home except for Henry who was staying with some friends from High School. It was the 31st- Aria's birthday. After a quick call to her, I began to straighten my hair till I was perfectly shiny.

I pulled it to the side and then put a beanie over it. I put on some skinny jeans and a large sweater over a t-shirt. I pulled over that a black motorcycle jacket. I pulled on thick socks and combat boots to keep me warm.

I walked down to Times Square and found the band in the VIP section near the stage. It was almost time for the bands to start taking the stage. We watched Rihanna, Katy Perry, Ellie Golding, Aerosmith, and tons more take the stage. It was a lot of fun. I hadn't gotten a Happy New Year text from Harry, which was strange. The last band was set to take the stage, it was a "Major surprise."

They came on and all I heard was a guitar plucking away. It was Hey There Delilah. Oh, Plain White T's. But then, the lights went up on the stage just as the lead singer started singing.

It was Harry.

He was singing Hey There Delilah.

To me.

Holy Shit.

This wasn't happening.

Jeremy, the lead singer of my dad's band, took me by the hand and led me up on stage just as the song was finishing.

I hugged Harry so hard I thought I would never let go.

Holy Shit. He was here, with me, two minutes to midnight.

Ryan Secrest began his annual countdown with 50 seconds to go. Harry's mic was turned off and he whispered "happy new year" in my ear with thirty seconds to go. At ten seconds to go, he whispered that he loved me.

At five seconds, he pressed his lips to mine, and we met in a passionate embrace. At midnight, his tongue slipped in my mouth. There was confetti falling all around us and I was lost. I couldn't believe this. We were here, in Times Square, making out, at midnight.

Somehow, we separated and Harry was met in a group embrace, I included, by the boys. It was the perfect way to start a brand New Year.

After the festivities continued for about four minutes, the boys started singing again, doing a two more songs. There was confetti and glitter still falling from the sky.

When the boys finished up, I headed back to the hotel to get my dress on for the party. I heard a knock on my door. It was Harry and Louis. I smiled and let them in. Harry fell on my bed and Louis sat in the chair by the window. I brushed out my pony and re-applied some lip-gloss and powder to my face. Before I changed, I cuddled up to Harry, thanking him for the song.

"It was my favorite song growing up," I said.

"Yeah, Louis insisted we do it."

"How did you keep it a secret?"

"Well" Louis said, "It only came together after you left, Brittney Spears fell through." He smiled.

"It was great," I said, talking to both of them.

I stood up and took my dress in the bathroom with me. I slid off all of my clothes and slipped the dress up. I couldn't really reach the zipper, so I went out, holding the dress up in the front, and asked Harry to zip me up.

It slid up nearly perfectly till he hit the upper part of my back, close to my shoulders. I sucked in a sharp breath and he barely got it zipped up. Fit like a glove.

I threw my shoes on and we went down to the car that was waiting for us. There were paparazzi waiting for us, like normal.

The car ride took a while, mostly because there was so much traffic and people walking around. We eventually arrived at the club where the party was going on. We got out of the car and went inside, Harry shielding me from the flashes of the paparazzi.

We went inside and were greeted immediately with drink after drink. It was going to be a great night.

It was almost 7 am when we left the party. We had danced all night, had some drinks, and I even met some of Harry's good friends.

As we left, there was only a few flashes of cameras as Harry and I slipped into the waiting SUV. As we drove through the streets of New York City in the early dawn sunlight, I laid my shoulder on Harry's and sighed.

"How long are you here?" I asked, nearly asleep.

"Just till three today," He said solemnly.

"Are you coming back to my hotel," I asked, assuming I knew the answer.

"Well, I mean yeah if you want me to." He said, surprised.

"Of course."

"Well, in that case, Robert, let's go to my hotel and get my stuff." Robert, the driver turned at the corner and we arrived at the Hilton on 26th Street.

There was a group of girls outside the front door. Harry took my hand and we walked out of the car. They erupted in screams. Several of them were holding out a newspaper with a picture of Harry and I the night before, we were interlocked in a passionate kiss. "Harry's Happy New Year," it read. Harry laughed it off, but I was kind of embarrassed.

We went up to the penthouse suite. Harry opened one side of the French doors and I saw that the hotel was pretty messy for them just staying for two days.

The suite has beautiful, there was a baby grand with floor to ceiling glass overlooking New York, there was sheet music sprawled across, typical. Harry walked up the stairs where the bedrooms were. Harry opened one door to his room. It was the only room with two queen beds, and Louis was sleeping in one of them. Harry tiptoed around, collecting his things and packing them up in a suitcase. He left out a toothbrush, toothpaste, t-shirt, jeans, converse and deodorant. He dragged the suitcase out of the room and sat it outside of the door.

We made our way back to my hotel which was the Hilton by Central Park. There were also girls camped outside of my hotel as well as a few paparazzi.

We smiled and Harry waived at them as we went inside the hotel. We got in the open elevator and I punched in my floor number. When the elevator stopped, Harry and I got out and I led him to my room. I slid the key in and opened up the door.

The room was messy and the bed left unmade; I had asked for no maid service.

I plopped down on the bed in a heap, my legs hanging off the edge and my back bent on the curve of the bead. Harry slowly lay down beside me, taking me in his arms and slowly rocking me back and forth. He kissed behind my ear and hummed a tune softly in my ear. I fell asleep aware that he was next to me.


End file.
